When a user device requests internet content from a website, the user device sends a domain name system (DNS) request to a DNS server. A DNS server in receipt of such a DNS request operates to identify an Internet protocol (IP) address corresponding to a domain name included in the request. The DNS server sends the identified IP address back to the user device. In turn, the user device transmits the request for content to the website located at the IP address.
Communication network operators monitor DNS requests transmitted to domain name servers and subsequent responses to better understand existing traffic patterns/volume and to make predictions about future traffic patterns/volume. In addition, communication network operators monitor the flow of packets across the network to identify, for example, the source and destination of such packets. Such traffic pattern/volume information can then be used to provide better operational support to the network, to influence network design choices and to provide insights as to the reach and effectiveness of internet marketing campaigns.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever appropriate, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.